


Curious

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Taemin has always wondered what it’s like to be with a girl, eventually curiosity gets the best of him and he brings it up to his boyfriend, Jinki.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff

Taemin laid curled into Jinki’s side, head resting on his shoulder.  It was getting late, but neither was tired so they just stayed like that, listening to the other’s breathing and the other's heartbeat.

 “Jinki?” Taemin broke the silence. 

“Hm?” the other said, sounding relaxed.

“You’ve…been with…girls, right?” the boy next to him asked quietly.

“Yeah, before we were together,” he chuckled the response.

“What’s it like? I mean, did you enjoy it?”

He felt Jinki nod his head, “sure, it’s different.  Good, but different...”

A long silence followed.

“Why do you ask?”

Taemin shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s just that I’ve never…you know…with a girl.”

“Do you want to?” Jinki asked bluntly.

“I think so, yeah.  I’m curious,” he said shyly.

“Did you have anyone in mind?”

“No.”

“Are you serious about this?” He lifts his head to look at the guy lying next to him and Taemin met his eyes and nodded. “Okay…” He let his head fall back down. “I mean, I’m okay with it.  If that’s why you brought it up.”

“Well, yeah, but not exactly…” He picked his head up to rest his chin on Jinki’s chest looking at him. “…I want you there too.”

Jinki peered over to see the devilish grin on Taemin’s face, “seriously Tae?  Like a threesome?”

The other nodded. 

“Okay,” Jinki agreed casually.

Three weeks later

They were watching TV, Taemin was on the floor, back to Jinki, leaning against the couch.

“Hyung.”

“Hm?”

“Remember what we talked about a few weeks ago?”

“What’s that?” Jinki was focused on the TV.

“You know that night in bed…”Taemin trailed off.

He’d caught Jinki’s attention, “Oh…sure, I remember.”

“Well, how would that work exactly?”

“I’m not sure Taemin.  It’s not like I’ve had threesome before,” he laughed a little, “what are you getting at?”

“I met someone, a girl…”he turned to look at the older.

“…last week, I like her.  Well, she’s cute and seems pretty cool.  If you’re still okay with it…”

“If you think she would be willing, ask her.”

“I already did.”

Jinki looked at him a little surprised, “what?  You asked her? And she didn’t smack you?”

Taemin shook his head, “Nope.”

“Where did you meet her?”

Taemin gives his boyfriend the account of running into the girl at the coffee shop a couple weeks earlier:

He was sitting in the corner drinking a cup of coffee, working on a project on his lap top, when a cute girl sat across from him. 

“Hi.”

Taemin looked up from his work a little surprised.

“Sorry to bother you, you seem busy, I won’t keep you long,” she said.

“It’s okay,” Taemin smiled.  She was cute, long wavy reddish brown hair, dark green eyes, pale skin and a bright smile.

“I noticed you over there, and honestly, you’re gorgeous.”

Taemin blushed at the compliment, “thanks.”

“I wanted to know if I could give you my number, maybe we could meet here sometime and talk, you know, when you aren’t busy.”

“Oh…I uh…I’m seeing someone….I’ve got a boyfriend,” situations like this were awkward no matter how you worked them out.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t know,” she smiled, and stood, “he’s lucky, I’m jealous,” she laughed a little as she went to walk away.

“Wait,” Taemin said.

She paused.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want your number,” he smiled raising an eyebrow, “what’s your name?”

“Andie,” she said hesitantly.

Andie didn’t know what she was thinking when she gave him her number.  Or what she was doing when she texted him back or met him back at the coffee shop later that week.  But she was pretty sure she had lost her mind when a couple weeks later he gave her the proposition.

They were sharing a pizza; they had started meeting for lunch regularly since they worked close to each other.  Andie wasn’t sure what the time spent with Taemin meant, she realized he was in a relationship and didn’t intend on getting in the way of that, she just liked spending time with him as friends honestly. 

“Wait, what?!” she almost choked on her food.

“A threesome,” he said bluntly, “with me and Jinki.”

She just stared at him from across the table blankly, after several minutes she finally spoke, “I’m…confused.” 

When he didn’t say anything to clear up the situation she continued.

“I thought you were gay,” she said quietly.

He shrugged, “I never defined my sexuality.”

“Okay, well what about your boyfriend?”

“I’ve already talked to him.  He’s okay with it.”

“I still don’t understand,” she shook her head.

Taemin sighed and leaned over the table to get close to her and whispered, “I’ve never been with a girl before; I want to know what that’s like…”

He leaned back and continued, “And I love Jinki, we’ve been together nearly two years.  I want him involved.”

“And,” Andie encouraged him to repeat the question he had very abruptly asked her a few minutes before.

“I’d like it to be you.  Will you do it?”

“You not only want me to be your “first” girl…”

He nodded.

“…but your first girl AND a threesome with you and your boyfriend?”

He nodded again.

“You little shit,” she laughed and leaned back into the booth, “what do you think I am?”

“Please don’t take it like that, I like you, we get along great.  And you’re very cute and sexy.  The perfect combination, but I don’t want you to think it’s more than it is.  Like I said, I love Jinki; I’m not looking to be involved with anyone else.”

“A one night stand, with two guys…pft,” she wasn’t upset or mad, even though she should be, just shocked. 

“You’re the one that approached me,” he pouted, “you don’t think I’m gorgeous anymore?”

 “Seriously?” rolling her eyes.

“And I’ve shown you pictures of Jinki, you said yourself he’s hot as hell too.  That we make a sexy couple.”

“What are you getting at?”

“Just think about it.”

Andie looked at him with sheer amazement.  This cocky ass guy sitting across from her, albeit sexy cocky ass guy had a lot of nerve, she thought.  She agreed to disagree and they parted ways after lunch.  Later that night she was lying in bed unable fall asleep, thinking about the “offer.”

“Fucking insane,” she mumbled to herself.

She thought about the couple.  Taemin with his lean body, porcelain skin, dark eyes, shaggy black hair, and puffy lips being ravaged by Jinki….she’d only seen pictures of him, but he was beautiful too.  Honey blonde hair, sweet smile, nice legs (she remembered a picture Taemin had shown her of them at the beach) What if she was caught in between those two?  She felt her body temperature rise. 

“Wow.”

Her mind was running away with the thought.  Taemin’s hair falling carelessly in his face, body shining with sweat, Jinki’s muscles strained and tense, lips and hands on her body…

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” she stomped her legs against the mattress in frustration, it was almost 3am.

She picked up her phone, she didn’t care if it woke Taemin up, she hoped it would.  He deserved to be awake after giving her this mind fuck of a situation. She texted him.

Taemin heard his phone vibrate.

“Ugh, what the hell?” He fumbled for the device still asleep, checking the message.

He woke immediately when he saw it.

_To: Taemin_

_From: Andie_

_I’ll do it._

He couldn't fight the smile on his face.

_To: Andie_

_From: Taemin_

_Seriously?_

_To: Taemin_

_From: Andie_

_Yes, surprised?_

_To: Andie_

_From: Taemin_

_No_

This little shit, she thought.

_To: Taemin_

_From: Andie_

_…When and where?_

_To: Andie_

_From: Taemin_

_Saturday? Our place?_

_To: Taemin_

_From: Andie_

_Okay_

They decided on a quiet dinner at a small café close to Jinki and Taemin’s apartment to break the ice.  After a couple drinks, the three loosened up and had some laughs.  Jinki was a little surprised at how well they got along.  She was laid back, even tempered.  And his boyfriend was right, she was cute, very cute.  She looked innocent at a first glance, but after 10 minutes with her you could tell she was something entirely different. 

As dinner came to a close Taemin asked the question that had been on everyone’s mind the whole evening. 

“So, how does everyone still feel about this?”

Taemin looked at Jinki, and Jinki in turn looked at Andie.

“I’m still in,” she tried to sound like it was no big deal.

Jinki nodded in approval at Taemin, “let’s go.”

Back at their apartment Jinki opened a bottle of wine while Taemin gave Andie the grand tour, when they returned to kitchen she sat at the bar while he poured three glasses. 

“I’ll be right back,” Taemin excused himself. 

Andie took a sip of wine, “nice, Pinot Noir?”

Jinki nodded.

“So how do you _really_ feel about this?” Andie questioned him.

He laughed, “I don’t feel anything, really.”

She looked confused.

“I’ve been with girls before, Taemin hasn’t.  I didn’t know he was interested until recently.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

Jinki shook his head, “He’s curious, and I’m flattered he wants me involved.”

“Aren’t you jealous?” continuing the interrogation.

“Not at all,” he laughed, “no offense.  I’m confident in myself and our relationship.  I trust him and vice versa.”

“Then _I’m_ jealous,” Andie laughed a little. 

“We’re lucky,” referring to him and Taemin, and smiled.

Taemin came back and everyone was quiet for a long time, sipping their wine, the only sounds were the glasses clinking on the counter. 

Andie hated awkward silence, “so…I’ve never done anything like this, I don’t know how it works.  How’s it start...who starts it?” laughing nervously.

“This is something new for all of us, we need to realize that and just relax.” Jinki said coolly. 

 “Bedroom then?” Taemin suggested.

He led the way, Andie behind him, Jinki bringing up the rear. 

He took her to the bed, both sitting at the foot of it; Jinki sat in a plush chair off to the side.  Taemin gave him a look and he nodded in encouragement. 

Taemin brushed the hair from Andie’s shoulder kissing the bare skin; she leaned into him slightly exposing her neck as he continued upward.  He found her mouth and pressed into it with velvet soft lips. She brought her hand up to the back of his head lacing her fingers through his raven colored hair.  They seemed to part their lips in unison and deepened the kiss, exploring each other with their tongues.  Taemin grabbed her waist at the hip and pulled her close to him. 

This was it, the three of them thought, as Taemin pushed her with his body down onto the bed hands roaming over her. The kiss was gaining intensity and he got on top of her straddling her waist pinning her arms over her head. 

Jinki was watching not at all surprised at his dominance.  He wasn’t rough, just in control.  He wouldn’t have been surprised if that wasn’t part of what sparked his interest in being with a girl.  Taemin was slightly feminine by nature and was always submissive with Jinki, but there was a part of his personality that was cocky and over confident.  He never would’ve guessed his boyfriend had never been with a girl before watching him here tonight, his confidence definitely coming out.  

Taemin sat up pulling her body with him removing his shirt in one fluid motion and then moving to lift hers off as well.  He held a supportive hand at the small of her back and unclasped her bra.  He gently laid her back down immediately taking her breast in his mouth nipping and sucking on the pink nub, firmly kneading the other with his hand. 

Jinki palmed himself through his jeans.  Since the subject was first brought up he was indifferent to it, if it’s what Taemin wanted he had no issues with it, but he wouldn’t say he _wanted_ it to happen, he wasn’t sure he’d even participate.  But being here now, seeing Taemin like this, he knew he’d get involved eventually. 

Taemin worked his free hand up her thigh and under her skirt pressing his hand into her warmth.  She sighed heavily at the contact.  He pulled away from her chest and worked his mouth down her flat stomach to the top of her skirt, removing the garment and revealing a thin pair of black panties.  He pressed his mouth between her legs over the fabric, she could feel his breath through the material and it made her ache to be touched even more.  Fingers hooked on the sides of her underwear and pulled them down fully exposing her body to him.  He sat on his heels in front of her and gently tickled her most sensitive area with his delicate fingers.

“Taemin,” she moaned quietly.

He took that as an invitation lying between her legs giving a couple of small kitten licks before he buried his face into her, tasting a woman for the first time.

“Oh god, Taemin,” a little louder, grabbing his hair with one hand and her breast with the other. 

Taemin’s back and arm muscles flexed as he moved between her legs, ass slightly in the air.  Jinki stood up finally and walked slowly behind him, running his palm down his boyfriend’s back, hearing him moan at the contact.  He reached under and unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the skin tight garment, his underwear with them.

Andie looked up and saw Jinki behind Taemin, who was now fully naked, gently exploring the expanse of skin with his hands.  She was becoming unhinged, the feeling of Taemin between her legs and the sexy guy standing behind him with a look in eyes that was pure lust.  He looked entirely different now than he did at dinner.  He saw her staring at him and he winked before he slowly pulled his shirt off revealing a surprisingly toned chest and stomach.

Taemin was still busy between her legs, slowly licking up and down her folds, and exploring her even further when he pushed two fingers in, working them in a steady “come hither” motion. 

“Fuck,” looking back again at Jinki to see him stick two of his own fingers in his mouth to coat them and placed them behind Taemin. 

She felt him tense between her legs and then relax letting out a moan sending vibrations through her body.  He let out desperate cry, Jinki had found that sensitive bundle of nerves, Taemin sucked on her even harder as a result, finger tips digging tightly into her thighs with his free hand.

“Tae…god, Taemin, you’re incredible,” she panted, her body shaking slightly beneath him. 

Jinki removed his fingers, and Taemin sat up in response.  Andie was almost thankful, she felt like she was going to have a seizure if he kept that up.  He moved over to his boyfriend, naked, mouth glistening with her juices, they looked at each other intensely before Jinki placed a strong hand on the nape of his neck pulling him roughly into a kiss.  His other hand gripped Taemin’s ass so hard it was going to be bruised, the naked male hung desperately on to his shoulders.

“Damn ….this….this is hot,” Andie mumbled to herself, propped up on her elbows for the show, asking why she ever hesitated to agree to this is.  She had never been more turned on in her life than she was now, and was pretty sure she never would be again. 

Jinki pulled Taemin’s head back by his hair to reveal his neck and started nibbling and sucking on the flesh.

“Jinki,” he hissed. 

The grip loosened on his hair and he let go of his ass, giving him a little smack.  Taemin stood there for a moment like he was waiting for something, and Jinki raised his eyebrows.

Taemin turned to look back at Andie who was still staring at them, biting her lower lip, eyes wide.  He crawled over to her, kissing up her body starting at her ankles, biting behind the knees, nibbling the inside of her thighs, licking her belly button, sucking on one of her breasts again, before he finally took her mouth positioning himself between her legs.  Andie raked her fingers down Taemin’s back, gripping his hips to pull him towards her center. 

She pulled back in a gasp, she was more than ready for him to take her.

“What are you waiting for?” looking at him with a fire behind her eyes, “fuck me already.”

He looked down at her and felt Jinki’s hand on his back again; he grinned at her.

Lining himself up he entered her slowly at first, relishing the warmth and wetness that engulfed him, moaning softly.  He remained still for only a moment and started to work into a rhythm. 

“Oh, fuck!” Andie cried. She was surprised how he moved.  His hips rolling perfectly, stomach muscles flexing, hands clenched on her thighs. 

Jinki removed his pants and boxers while he watched them.  Taemin really was beautiful like this, in charge, it suited him well.  He walked up to stand by Andie’s hip, running his hand down the inside of her leg while his boyfriend pushed into her.  His fingers reached her core and he slowly rubbed circles on her clit. 

“Jinki…mm,” she whined and grabbed onto his neglected member.  His head rolled forward slightly and he exhaled at the contact. 

Taemin was about to explode, the heat around his cock, seeing his boyfriend getting fisted at the same time, it was too much. 

“Fuck,” he pulled out of her abruptly not wanting to end just yet. 

He watched Jinki continue to pleasure the girl with his fingers as she pumped him with her hand.  He looked down at Jinki’s engorged member and saw liquid beading at the top.  He got to his knees in front of his boyfriend and licked the precum from the slit. 

He gripped Jinki’s large thighs and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking him while Andie continued to use her hand.  Jinki growled putting his free hand on the back of Taemin’s head.

Andie grabbed the hand between her legs and the owner of it turned his attention to watch the digits disappear in her mouth sucking the wetness off of them.  

She sat up and got in the floor next to Taemin watching him now take the entirety of his boyfriend’s impressive length in his mouth.  This guy is gifted in going down on guys _and_ girls alike, she felt what he did to her, and now she was watching what he could do to a guy, up close and personal.  He needed a round of applause.

Andie leaned into Taemin attacking his neck with her mouth biting the sensitive skin.  She worked her way down his neck and chest, nibbling on his collar bone glancing out the corner of her eye at what was going on next to her, the cock disappearing and reappearing from those gorgeous lips, Jinki’s balls brushing his chin when he took him in deep.  Her hand traveled up the inside of those glorious thighs and took his sack in her palm, gently rolling his balls in her hand.

This was unexpected Jinki thought, getting worked by both of them.  He knew the they could finish him off quickly like this, but he had something else in mind as he slowly pulled away from his mouth.  Taemin stood to meet his boyfriend, they kissed, softly this time.  Andie got to her feet as Jinki spun Taemin around so he’d face her, his back pressed into his chest.  He kissed Andie deeply, cupping her breasts, and she felt herself melt into his touch. 

“Andie,” he said when he pulled back, “get on your hands and knees.”

The tone of his voice made her shiver, goose bumps rising on her skin; it was soft, but demanding.  She complied without hesitation, positioning herself on the center of the bed.  Taemin knelt behind her and entered her immediately, slamming into her.

 “Ah!  Yes.” She cried.

Jinki got behind him, slowly pushing into that sinfully tight hole. 

“OH, god,” Taemin whimpered and desperately grabbed both Andie’s hips for leverage, stopping his thrust immediately.

“You okay Tae?” Jinki stopped.

“Yes…I…don’t…”he panted.

“Keep….going…”he finally got out and Jinki pushed the rest of the way in, all three were motionless for moment.

Taemin was the first to move, slowly at first but once Jinki matched his movements his thrusts became rough and uncontrollable.  His eyes watered from the extreme sensation and he let it take over.  His moans filled the room, and the more noise he made the harder Jinki pounded into him, he couldn’t help it, when Taemin got like that It drove him crazy.

Taemin hunched over barely able to work against Jinki’s strong movements, holding Andie in place.

 “I’m…close,” Andie cried between thrusts. 

“I’m…oh…I… fuck...Yes…Tae…oh,” her upper body collapsed with her ass still in the air.

Taemin felt her walls pulse around him and when Jinki hit his prostate he couldn’t hold out any longer.

“Andie….Jinki….I can’t, I’m…” and he released long and hard, whimpering and clutching onto the collapsed girl in front of him.

Jinki’s movements were getting erratic and when Taemin clenched around him it sent him over the edge.  He heard Taemin whimper under him as he rode out his orgasm, still being extremely sensitive after his own release.  Jinki thrust in one last time to milk the last bit and pulled out.  Taemin fell on top of Andie, head resting her back and Jinki sat back on his heals breathing heavy. 

“Wow,” Andie finally said, “are you sure that was the first time you two ever did anything like that?” she asked suspiciously.

Taemin laughed weakly, “very sure.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Jinki got up and stumbled a little to the bathroom, she heard the shower come one, “Andie, you can have the first shower if you like,” he walked back the bedroom. 

After they each got a quick shower, they gave Andie a ride home.  Jinki waited in the car while Taemin walked her to the door. 

“Thanks,” he said staring at his feet.

“Don’t get like that now,” she laughed.

“What?”

“Acting awkward, like you’re somehow innocent in all this.”

“Fair enough.”

“Good night Taemin,” she smiled at him.

“Good night Andie.”

She closed the door behind her and Taemin walked back to the car. 

“So,” Jinki said as they drove off.

“So what?” Taemin looked over at him.

“Well did you enjoy yourself?”

“Like you didn’t!”

Jinki laughed, “You’ve got a point.”

“It was fun; I really enjoyed it, but definitely a one-time thing for me.  I’d rather focus all my time and energy on pleasing just you.”

“You’ll get no argument from me, but it was pretty hot watching you be in control, taking charge like that,” Jinki said, it came out in a low sexy voice. 

“Now what are _you_ getting at?” Taemin chuckled.

“I’d like you to be like that with me.”

“Like…you mean, I’m on top…of you?” Taemin said a little wide eyed.

The whole time they had been together Taemin had bottomed.  And he was always perfectly happy doing it, nowhere near bored with it.  His boyfriend definitely kept it interesting. 

Jinki glanced over at him for a second and smiled, “yeah, I’ve never been topped before.  Seeing you tonight Tae, I definitely want to try that with you.”

“Seriously?” Taemin asked.

Jinki nodded.

“Okay,” he tried say casually but couldn’t hide the grin on his face.

Jinki’s laughter filled the car. 

“So are you going to keep in touch with her?” he asked Taemin.

He shrugged, “maybe, you don’t think it’s weird?”

“This whole thing was kind of weird, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Taemin said quietly.

Monday

_To: Andie_

_From: Taemin_

_We meeting for lunch?_

_To: Taemin_

_From: Andie_

_Uh…I guess we are now._

_To: Andie_

_From: Taemin_

_Okay, see you at 1._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> another oldie but not so goodie imo that i considered not reposting i think this was my second one i ever posted. *cringing so hard* lol


End file.
